


训练之后

by Asagao



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, 两情相悦, 烛光晚餐, 自慰, 被抓包
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagao/pseuds/Asagao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>羽生以为自己单恋Javier，在洗浴室里自慰被抓包，然后……</p>
            </blockquote>





	训练之后

```````````````


End file.
